Stormtrooper Squad
"Ready for anything, ready for victory!" "Stormtroopers, ready to kill!" "What we take, we hold." "We will take their bases, and peper their asses!" "Stormtroopers busy shooting americans!" The Stormtrooper Squad are elite Axis infantry units that are featured in Company of Heroes. Game Info Stormtrooper Squads are one of the main elite soldiers for the Wehrmacht and can be called in if an Axis Commander chooses the Blitzkrieg Doctrine. The Stormtroopers are assault based infantry, able to be used aggressively when attacking other Infantry Units. Stormtroopers are highly effective in groups from about 4 squads of stormtroopers when used agressively. When called in, they are equipped with Kar98 bolt-action rifles. Stormtroopers can be upgraded with StG44 assault rifles, making them highly effective against enemy infantry at medium to short range. They can also be upgraded with Panzerschrecks to take advantage of their reduced suppression against enemy armor. Additionally they can use a bundled grenade to eliminate clusters of infantry and emplacements. Stormtroopers are considered heavy Infantry, able to take more punishment and less suppression compared to other Infantry units. Stormtroopers also have the camouflage ability, allowing them to scout and sneak past enemy positions for ambush or reconnaissance purposes. Their ruggedness and variety of abilities and upgrades make them an excellent tank support unit, able to fight alongside armor, aggressively repelling anti-tank units. Their abilities also make them effective if fighting with other Infantry Units, especially Grenadier Squads, due to the wide-array of upgrades available to Grenadiers, making them able to overwhelm other Infantry units. Description While not the most elite of Axis troops, their dogged determination and access to the best equipment make them a force to be reckoned with. Their MP44 assault rifles, with more controllable automatic fire and mobility, give the Stormtroopers a decided advantage in close-range combat. Stromtroopers are only available as a support option for the Axis Blitzkrieg Doctrine. Details Available Upgrades Special Abilities * Throw Bundled Grenade * Assault Camouflage * Hold Fire Tips *Stormtroopers' ability to use camouflage makes them a fearsome opponent on the field. *Stormtroopers are good for holding the line while you're reinforcing the rest of your army. Trivia *Although they fight for the Wehrmacht, Stormtroopers are actually Waffen SS units due to their distinctive woodland camoflauge uniforms. There was the Sturmabteilung, a Nazi paramilitary organization that played a key role to Hitler's rise to power. They are also known as Stormtroopers. Weakness Although they are highly trained, like other Axis Infantry they are small in number. They are also an expensive unit, taking up 8 population cap for a squad of 4 infantry. They can easily be overwhelmed by larger squad size counterparts such as Riflemen Squads and Ranger Squads. They also, like all infantry, are vulnerable to enfilade fire, sniper and artillery fire. Their upgrades are also costly, taking twice the amount of Munitions to upgrade their weapons compared to other Infantry Units. When they are using camouflage abilities, their movement speed is reduced, and their ability to take cover is hindered by this. The Stormtroopers are also one of the worst units in the game while using their Kar98s, almost as bad as Volksgrenadiers. They can accurately shoot while moving, a talent no other unit with bolt action rifles possess, but otherwise are considerably better with either (expensive) upgrade. Reference An article about this unit in real life can be found here. Category:Infantry Category:Wehrmacht Units